This invention relates to a printer.
In a prior art printer having a printing ribbon feed device, a paper feed device, a stamping device and a paper cutting device, the stamping and paper cutting devices are designed to be operated through a lever device operated by a plunger after a predetermined printing operation on a rolled paper has completed, but the prior art printer requires s relatively high force for cutting the paper and accordingly, the plunger is required to be large in size and have a high operation force. As a result, the printer has the disadvantages that the devices of the printer are inevitably large in size and consume a great deal of power and that delay occurs in operation phase due to increase in inertia force as the result of increase in size of the plunger leading to inefficient operation.
And in a further prior art printer having a printing ribbon feed device, a paper feed device and a paper cutting device and designed to form a perforated line in a predetermined position on a rolled paper and cut the paper after a printing operation has completed on the paper, the paper cutting device is operated through an operation lever operated by an operation plunger, the operation range of the paper cutting device is normally limited by a switching lever designed to limit the operation range of the operation lever to prevent the paper cutting and form a perforated line on the paper and when the paper is to be cut, a switching plunger connected to the switching lever is operated to move the switching lever from the position in which the operation range of the operation lever is limited to cause the operation lever to operate the paper cutting device to thereby cut the paper. However, the prior art printer of this type requires a high force for cutting the paper and has to increase the force of the operation lever resulting in increase in the size, increase in power consumption and increase in inertia force of the operation plunger to lead delay in operation.
In a further prior art printer having a printing ribbon feed device, a paper feed device, a stamping device and a paper cutting device and designed to form a perforated line in a predetermined printing position on a rolled paper and stamp on and cut the paper at the completion of the printing operation, the stamping device and paper cutting device are interlocked with a stamping lever adapted to be operated by a stamping plunger, the stamping device and paper cutting device are operated by the operation of the stamping lever, a switching lever is provided to normally limit the operation range of the stamping lever to thereby limit the operation range of the stamping device and paper cutting device so as to form a perforated line on a paper while preventing the stamping and cutting of the paper and when the stamping and cutting operations are to be preformed, a switching plunger connected to the switching lever is operated to move the switching lever from the stamping lever operation range limit position to cause the stamping lever to operate the stamping device and putting device which in turn perform the stamping and cutting operation, respectively. However, the prior art printer of this type has the disadvantage that a high force is required in the paper cutting and the plunger is required to have a high operation force which inevitably increases the size, power consumption and inertia force of the stamping plunger resulting in delay in operation.
In a further prior art printer having a paper cutting device adapted to be selectively operated by a switching lever so as to form a perforated line in a predetermined position on a rolled paper and cut the paper at a predetermined point after the completion of a predetermined printing operation on the paper and a single bill paper holding-down lever ensures a stabilized printing on a single bill paper blank, separate drive plungers are provided for individually drive the paper cutting device, switching lever and bill paper holding-down lever, respectively and the operation of the components of the printer is controlled by the control circuit of the printer. However, the prior art printer of this type has the disadvantage that the printer is large and complicate in its construction an the operation of the printer is unstable.
In a further prior art printer having a paper cutting device adapted to be selectively operated by a switching lever for forming a perforated line in a predetermined printing position on a rolled paper and cutting the paper at a predetermined point after the completion of a printing operation and a control circuit is provided for so controlling the printer that a printing is performed on a single bill paper held in a stabilized condition and the printing on the single bill paper is prevented when the paper is not inserted in a predetermined or proper position in the printer, separate drive plungers are provided for the paper cutting device, switching lever and paper holding-down lever, respectively and the operation of the components of the printer is controlled by the control circuit of the printer. However, the prior art printer of this type is complicate and large in construction and unstable in operation and especially, the printer tends to erroneously print on the single bill paper when the paper is not inserted in a proper printing position.
In a further prior art printer, the cutting device adapted to cut or form a perforated line on a paper after the paper has been paid out of a roll and printed thereon has a cutter blade adapted to reciprocally move for cooperating with a slit in a cutter receiving member and is provided with teeth for cutting the paper or forming the perforated line on the paper held on a paper support plate depending upon the advancing amount of the cutter blade into the slit, the cutter blade is supported on a reciprocally movable holder operatively connected to a cutter operation lever, and as the cutter operation lever is rocked in the advancing direction by an energization means to cut the paper or form the perforated line on the paper to advance the cutter blade into the slit and the cutter blade is retracted out of the slit under the force of a spring as the cutter operation lever is rocked in the retracting direction ready for feeding the paper for a next printing cycle. However, in the prior art printer referred to just above, when the paper is cut or especially, formed the perforated line thereon, a sagging portion or portions of the paper advance into the slit as the cutter blade advances into the slit to thereby clog up the slit and thus, when the cutter blade is retracted out of the slit under the force of a spring, the force of the spring is insufficient to retract the cutter blade sufficiently because the paper sagging portion or portions clog up the slit and restrain the blade in the slit to thereby make it difficult or impossible to feed the paper for the next printing cycle.